


交换戒指

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: "我想把我的心脏给你。"Dante说，他眨眨眼，开玩笑一样地抛出这样的话。"你愿意把你的也给我吗，Vergil？"





	交换戒指

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION：没有肉（？）

    他们花了很久的时间从魔界找一条回程的路，又在人间跌跌撞撞地过了很久，中间又分开重聚几次，解决大大小小的麻烦若干，Dante才提出来这件事。

    彼时他躺在Vergil的腿上百无聊赖地数着天花板上的裂纹，Vergil习以为常地把阎魔刀抬高一点，好让刀刃晃动间不至于削掉弟弟半干的额发。房间里没有开灯，两个半魔的视力足够他们在黑暗里看清彼此的面容。寂静在这样的一片黑暗中静静地流淌，半空中偶尔会从阎魔刀身上传来极轻的一声嗡鸣。Dante毫无预兆地开口。

    "我想把我的心脏给你。"他说，Vergil执意要在熄灯时间后补上没做完的爱刀保养，Dante就赖在他腿上以示抗议，一个人把自己半长的头发滚得乱七八糟。Vergil终于舍得把注意力移开他的爱刀，视线在半空和Dante的相撞又移开。他看出来，这不是征求意见，这是一个通知。最后一个音节还和夜色缠绵的时候，恶魔的利爪已经插入自己的胸膛，轻车熟路地破开胸腔，那颗心脏居然还保留着人类的鲜红，砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。

    Vergil目不转睛地盯着它，不知是感到困惑还是被它迷住了。Dante依然像之前那样挂着一点漫不经心的笑容，恶魔利爪变回人的手臂，鲜血得以明目张胆地在皮肤上泼墨挥毫。他稍稍一用力，那团精神抖擞的肉块就和他分离开来。他牵过Vergil没有握刀的那一只手，它苍白的皮肤瞬间被血染遍了。Dante给那团小东西注入了一点魔力，然后放到Vergil的掌心，它晶莹剔透地在那里搏动着。然后他松开手，好像忽然耗尽了全部力气，安静地闭上眼。他胸口的大洞没有长出新的心脏，他又任性地不去封上空空荡荡的血管断口，血液茫然地从血管端口前仆后继地冲出来，Vergil的新睡衣又被整个染透了。

    那团生命还在傻头傻脑地蹦跳，砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。Vergil沉默地解开已经被Dante揉乱了些许的睡衣扣子，学习他的弟弟划开胸腔，把它放在自己心脏的边上，把血管一一转接到上面去。当然，他没忘了给自己止血。它很精神，Vergil的血液被它的跃动送到全身，温暖的血液却没能让它偏低的温度回升。

    Vergil从那里读到很多东西。

    疼痛，疼痛，许多声音在他身后喋喋不休，侮辱、讥讽和唾骂，绝望的惨叫，隔绝。月光照进荒芜的小巷，却不可避免地被高墙阻拦而归于黑暗，人类的一切恶从这里生根发芽、结出果实，帕耳赛福涅沉默地走过这片诱人的果园，被冰冷湿黏的植物贪婪地捉住脚踝，他把它们一一扯开；到后来它们得寸进尺地缠上他的整个躯体，他就拔出大剑来砍断他们的触须，或者干脆砍断自己的手脚，头也不回地前行，留下为这样新鲜的血肉疯狂的怪物们。恶魔惨叫着回到魔界，小姑娘牵着妈妈的手回到她们的家，冷风从空荡荡的门框里灌进来，把最后一丝倩影的芬芳带走了。已经开始褪色的母亲的照片，一只染血的半指手套，老留声机又心血来潮地罢了工，黑胶碟片转动发出难听的噪音，好在渐渐有气无力地停息了。头顶上老眼昏花的灯泡嗡嗡闪了闪，啪地一声轻响后熄灭了。

    世界归于彻底的安静。没有呼吸，没有心跳，沉默地注视着他，注视着这个世间独一无二的怪胎。这颗心脏这样滑稽可笑，简直好像一个幽魂，明明自己的跳动没法在这个世界中撼动出半起涟漪，却还是沉默地跳着，没有前因也没有后果，砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。如果上面不小心裂开一道口子的话，只需要等上一小时，一天，反正不会超过一周，它就会完美地愈合，再怎样敲打也没法让它感同身受裂开时的疼痛。于是那些记忆也跟着褪色，最后全部变成寡淡无味的黑纸白字。

    但是，但是——有这样的一道伤口藏着，Vergil发现，藏在最深最深的地方，被一次又一次新生的血肉紧紧地裹起来了。那是一道"不存在"的伤口，却又一直那样新鲜，就像最初迫使蚌孕育出珍珠的那颗罪恶的沙砾。这是一切的开始，一边支撑起这颗漂亮的工艺品，一边源源不断地流出血来。

    小工艺品温顺地让他触碰了那道伤痕。它不能被任何一种感官捕捉，可是Vergil知道，它确实在那里。他在那里看到自己，站在一片虚无之中，阎魔刀斜斜指向自己——这颗心脏。它不安地跳动起来，Vergil感到自己好像要被它溢出来的冷气冻住了。它发出充满不确定的破碎的声音。这个被诅咒过的名字，被掩埋、被涂抹、被划去，本体已经消失不见，可是留下的伤痕还历历在目。

    "Vergil？"

    有细碎的碎裂声从深处传来，越来越响。第一道裂纹出现在它表面的时候，它的内部已经完全崩塌了。这颗心脏就像它一直以来安静地活着一样，安静地死去了。裂痕逐渐被撕扯开，Vergil血管里不明真相的血液冲出来，有一些落到Dante脸上去。他的弟弟有些困惑地睁开眼，然后露出一个苦笑。"……我没想过会变成这样。"他小声地说，好像要抬起手，但终究没有抬起来，也没有像往日一样追逐Vergil投下的目光。

    Vergil平静地用魔力把血管端口封住了。他挖出久远的记忆里会因为做错事而露出慌乱的表情、甚至开始无措地哭泣的小男孩。半魔强悍的生命力让Dante的鲜血依然在喷涌，Vergil厌恶这种感觉，无力掌控，没完没了，"永恒"。他想，Dante并不是完全不知情的。他本来可以眨眨眼，开玩笑一样地抛出一句："你愿意把你的也给我吗，Vergil？"但是他没有。Dante一向是这样诡计多端的。于是Vergil报复性地把自己与血管断开又没有注入魔力的、濒死的心脏接进弟弟的胸膛。

    Dante垂着眼笑了，丝毫不像他正因为那颗快要死去的心脏而开始全身发僵。很多破碎的画面闪过，尖利的断面割得他遍体鳞伤，虽然都只是皮肉之苦，但叠加在一起依然吵得人头痛欲裂。他踏过那些已经死去的荒野，穿越混沌不清的沼泽，风卷起烈火呼啸而过留下的余烬，如同一场盛大的祭礼，那些已经褪出洁白的粉末转眼就消失于天际。他在深处，最深处，找到一个小男孩，盘膝坐在在周围看不出轮廓的废墟里，固执地补着一本被摔断书脊的书。Dante想上前，但是他像是被幻影剑钉死在了地上一样，半步也迈不出，只是站在原地远远地凝视着他。那个孩子回头看见了Dante，他丢下了手里的书，主动跑过来抱住了他。

    Bang.

    那些只有人类拥有的、一切美好的词汇袭击了他。天花板和天空一样遥远，母亲在额头落下的轻吻还留着暖意，刚出炉的小蛋糕炫耀着温暖的香气，壁炉里的木柴乐滋滋地噼啪作响。窗外是暴风雨，室内却温暖到让人想闭上眼睛打个盹。他怀里的这个孩子坐在对面，一脸严肃地望着窗外张牙舞爪的乌云。但是当他转过头看着自己的时候，Dante又分明看见了阳光，冰冷的，无机质的，安静地闪耀着。那个孩子跳下靠背椅绕到这一边来，小腿上还带着几块磕碰出来的青紫伤痕，不过他们都已经习惯于忍受在后院打闹之后留下的这些痛楚。小小的Vergil把书举起，示意Dante接过去。Dante如他所愿伸出手。

    在他的指尖碰上封皮的刹那，那本还没来得及被修复的书掉在地上，在空荡荡的房子里发出孤独的巨响。那个孩子在他眼前崩塌了。人形轮廓在空气中突然模糊了边界，轻柔到吹不动发丝的微风都能吹散他化为齑粉的身躯，那些碎屑拂过Dante的指尖，却没有引起任何触觉，好像它们本来就不存在一样。Dante收回了手，数着自己的呼吸，等到那个记忆中的小小身影全都一粒不剩地飞走了，他捡起那本残破的书，俯身时听到自己的脊椎骨吱嘎作响。

    Dante翻开了那本书，然后发觉自己正盯着黑暗中成年的Vergil的脸。午夜十二点的钟声敲过了，灰姑娘的魔法失效了，那颗心脏安静地躺在他的胸腔里，不再跳动，悄无声息。Dante把它从胸腔里取出来，无意识地攥紧了它。Vergil终于做完了阎魔刀的保养工作，黑暗中刀刃划过一道冷冽的弧度，然后在一声轻响中收刀入鞘，一切锋芒敛于黑暗。Dante迎着他谴责的目光挤出一个笑容。

    "你没有什么想说的吗，老哥？"如果目光可以承载魔力，他胸口的大洞早被补了二百次了。但是Dante依然放任它流淌着，甚至刻意压制着自己的魔力流动，血液流失过度的寒冷逐渐爬上他的大脑皮层。Vergil不理他，他就得寸进尺地抱上他哥赤裸着的腰，Vergil的肌肉因为猝然接触到的冰冷僵硬了一下又放松了。属于人类的温暖让他忍不住颤抖，但Vergil显然不这么想。他伸手捏住弟弟的脖颈——这家伙恬不知耻地号称自己享受裸睡的自由感，Vergil因此时常缺少一对可抓的领子——相当不温柔地把Dante拎着坐起来了。Dante眯着眼懒洋洋地笑，试图靠到Vergil身上（最好能把自己的血也染遍他的全身），被Vergil灵活地避开了。

    "你去洗床单。"他老哥皱着眉，只肯用两根手指抵着他的肩膀。成年人的脸和那个被唤醒的记忆深处的小孩重合了。Dante不置可否地哼哼两声，指着Vergil胸前一样没有愈合的大洞。"你怎么不赶紧修复它？"他把嘴边的那个"也"字咽下去了。Vergil罕见地沉默了一会，Dante读不透他的表情，但是他感到Vergil有一点——他不是很确定Vergil适合这个词——扭捏？Dante知道他肯定是想说些什么，但是那两片好看的薄唇甚至没有半分颤动。

    他耐心等待着。过去了很久，或许有一个世纪，Dante感觉自己真的要把身体里的血放干了。他冷得要命，试图悄悄挪动一下身体，却径直朝一边倒了过去。但是他并没有一头砸到床上，Vergil捞住了他，然后出乎他意料地开口了。

    "……我做了这个。"他说，声音像是从喉咙里不情不愿地挤出来的。Dante闷笑，还没来得及放肆的笑容却在睁开眼的一瞬间消失了。他张张嘴，喉咙里吐不出半个字。月光温柔地照下来，Eva微笑着，一手一个将两个孩子一起揽进怀里。他懵懵懂懂地摸着胸前的项坠，偷偷抓住了哥哥的手指。然后若干年过去，他早已经不记得那个怀抱的温度，只有那颗红宝石一直在他心口，无论怎样试图用自己的体温、自己的血肉温暖，它一直是那样冰冷。现在它回来了——Dante知道那是自己的心脏，他把它送给了Vergil，出于他自己也解读不了的无力感。Vergil把它带回来了。

    "这……这真是。我不知道你还有这样的手艺。"Dante干巴巴地说，Vergil垂着眼看着那颗宝石，Dante不确定那是不是叫温柔。他想伸手去拿，Vergil却迅速地把它攥紧手心。"这是我的，"他指指Dante的手心，"你的在那里。"Dante有些尴尬地把下意识藏在身后的那只手拿出来，像是偷偷恶作剧却被抓包的小孩。Vergil握住他的手腕，他现在并不存在的心脏为那温暖的掌心欢快地蹦了两下。他在Vergil的引导下将魔力输进那颗枯萎的心脏，耐心地雕刻着。

    天光渐明。Dante看清了这个世界，被割裂又被硬生生拼接起来的痕迹清晰可见。是Vergil会做的事。一切回忆都仿佛隔着一块钢灰色的玻璃窗，色彩依然鲜明，他却只能隔着一层冰冷的无机质旁观。但是他并没有感到不安，胸腔里乱冲乱撞的负面情绪都收声不见了。Dante转过头，他站在那张长长餐桌的末尾，那扇熟悉的玻璃窗前，幼年的Vergil正静静地看着他。但是这一次他的表情并不严肃，而是微笑着，不像他的双胞胎弟弟那样一笑就会连眼睛都眯起，只是轻轻地翘起唇角，眉眼柔和，就像阎魔刀上凝结的冷冽月光。这个世界的一切都正在消失，化作温暖地流动着的星河，当它铺到那个孩子脚下的时候，他站起来，伸手去触摸身侧的星星。Dante看到他怀里抱着一本书——看起来已经很老旧，但是被保养得很好，看得出经历过几次补救，书脊上巨大的伤疤像它承载的另一个不那么完满的故事。但是它现在完好地躺在它的主人怀里了。

    Dante睁开眼，学着那个孩子握住星星一样地，他握住自己亲手雕出的、Vergil的回礼。那颗红宝石落在他手心，对于他缺乏血液而冰冷的皮肤来讲有些过于灼热了，但是他依然把它像刚才一样紧紧地握住了。他感觉自己看不清兄长的脸，然后才发现他在流泪。

    Dante难得在他老哥面前不自然地逃开视线。Vergil没有理他，偏头打量自己手里的宝石。"你想怎么戴？还是做项坠？或者搞点新花样？"Dante背对着他老哥闷闷地说着，鼻音浓重，抽泣声被他努力掐灭在喉咙里。"一般你这样说的时候都已经想好馊主意了。"Vergil一如既往地冷哼，"但是它没有魔力没法维持。你要找个地方把它嵌进去才行。"Dante在他慢条斯理的声音中猛地回头，Vergil在静静地微笑——他一直以来刻在记忆深处的，无数次在他的甜梦和噩梦里回放的，带着点心知肚明的调侃，带着点意气风发的挑衅，带着他的自信，藏着他的柔软。

    "你早就想好了。"Dante难得地像个小孩一样赌气地抱怨。"你现在像个被欺负的小姑娘。"他的兄长语气轻松地说，Dante吸吸鼻子。"该死，我控制不住。我也许应该重装一下我的泪腺，它快把我身体里最后的液体都压榨干了。"哦，加上鼻音更像是在——说起来真的令人难堪——撒娇。Dante希望自己快流干的血液不足以冲上自己的耳尖。Vergil轻声哼笑。两个人在沉默的突袭中像是竞争一样无声而迅速地把那块宝石放进自己原本应该放着一颗心脏的、空荡荡的胸膛。只要再过一会，血肉就会填补好这个空洞。

    "但是你要先哭完再上床，小姑娘。你明天还要洗床单。"Vergil不无幸灾乐祸地说着，慢条斯理地扣上睡衣扣子。Dante抗议性地缠上来，断裂的血管已经被止住了血，但是他依然有机会把自己身上未干的血液抹一点到他老哥身上去——或许眼泪也可以？

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一点废话。  
> 前两天一直卡文卡得要死，然后有一天刷夜困得迷迷糊糊躺在床上的时候突然就有了这个脑洞，写着写着又觉得我又会写一点东西了。顶着考试月ddl赶出来了，算是一份谢礼啦。但是写这俩也真的挺累，想把他们这种一直对抗着僵持着的关系表现出来是真的伤脑筋，不知道是不是真的写出来了一点XD  
> 然后这篇其实开始没有最后的情节，只是单纯地Dante看过哥哥的记忆然后开始不可自抑地流泪，但是题目却是一开始想好的，后来写着写着灵光一现串起来了。本来还想过写一下确实作为戒指存留下来，但是觉得以他们对彼此的那种强烈渴望，戒指会不会有些单薄，所以最后写成了这个样子。  
> 反正写得挺爽的（小声  
> 嗯。总之我是真的很爱他们这样纠缠不清的关系，写的时候可能想了很多，最后写出来却都很隐晦，不知道会不会看起来有点让人一头雾水（。）总之我爽完了，祝各位食用愉快！


End file.
